Talk:Blinding Flash
This skill clearly deserves a nerf. 1 ****ing air ele can lock down 4 physical classes in random or team arena this just isnt right. And dont say condition removal.....as soon as its removed its back on you again, together with enervating charge's weakness. NERF! --Phoenixfire2001 00:06, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :having played air elementalist in the arenas, i can say it is not that easy. everything has a counter. don't be bitter about losing, learn from it and get better. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:15, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::There IS NO counter to that as a warrior, you are totally helpless. It's got nothing to do with any playing skill either when you can't do **** cause you miss 90% of your hits....what should a warrior do? Start casting spells? haha. It needs a cooldown of 15 seconds at least so it's balanced. --Phoenixfire2001 10:57, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::1) it's expensive, three times the cost of Mend Ailment. 2) it's got a 3/4 second cast time and a 4 second recycle, one elementalist would be luck to hold off two warriors. 3) this is one of two skills that can keep a target continually blinded, the other is Signet of Midnight. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:26, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::::1) Elemental Attunement 2) With 1, you can hold off 3 warriors, if you really want to, you can arcane echo it and hold off 6 guys for quite a while 3) Yes, Midnight is BOTH and elite AND blinds yourself..this is not elite...just supports the theory this is overpowered :| --Phoenixfire2001 11:34, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::::: o poor you, bring mending touch next time ::this argument is going to get very circular very quickly if all we do is bring up counters, it does however support my whole "everything has a counter" theory thou. so a warrior can't beat an air ele, an air ele would have a hard time with an anticaster mesmer, and an anticaster mesmer would have his lunch ate by a warrior bully. Ever play Rock, Paper, Scissors?--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:57, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::"and an anticaster mesmer would have his lunch ate by a warrior bully." wrong. 1 Spot is enough to shut down a warrior -> Ancestor's Visage (yes you can be anticaster with a mix of domination and illusion) Warrior's are just too easy to shut down, but blinding flash is just the peak of exorbitance --Phoenixfire2001 12:20, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Sheesh, it sounds like none of you every heard of plague touch... --Theeth (talk) 17:36, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :It's the reason I like to go W/N and A/N. I don't think there is a more useful skill to a melee if you don't need your secondary. As for Blinding Flash, it deals no damage thus is at odds with the normal air ele role of spiking. Most elementalists in RA aren't proficient enough to keep more than one or two warriors blind (from what I've seen), and in TA, GvG, or HoH, you usually have a monk who can remove it if you call it. Also, the high energy cost means an ele can't use it for long unless they have a battery backup. --Thervold 18:15, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Plague touch tends to drain one's energy quickly if they keep putting it off, especially on a warrior. A sin might be able to remove it more easily though. ...givin' me a headache. Sarah speaks true. Just because someone is going all anti-melee and building themselves around it doesn't mean that they should be nerfed. That's like saying spiteful spirit and empathy should be nerfed for getting warriors and 'sins to commit suicide, or for touchers being incredibly durable in combat. The only thing I believe (as well as a general consensus of the GW communitty) that deserves a nerfing is the Dervish' enchantment skills. Since this is talking about blinding flash, it's an effective build to utilize with air attunement and either elemental attunement or loveable energy-per-spell enchantment, although that often works better with a more spammable build. At a cost of 4 energy per flash (Judging if it's dual attunement) this is simply a superior method of shutting down melee. But then again, as everything has it's weakness, would not simply a drain enchantment make this build MUCH less spammable? Even if they covered it with a weaker attunement it's still a cruel blow to the ele. Simply put this is a useful spell, although weak to countering, say... diversion. Enough said. -Daedric Avenger It's only overpowered vs Assassins... It's a struggle for my airomancer to hold down two or more warriors, I will be spending so much time mantaining my Attunements and the blinding flashes that I won't be able to deal any real damage to a target. And well a single warrior only needs a couple of seconds free from the blind to mash my low armored elem into a pulp. The whole air line is designed to maim warriors Armor Pen, Weakness and blind. But I admit It dose do an excessive amount of damage to a sin even more than a warrior... Where the knuckle brain will keep swinging at me and not lose or gain any ground like a moron. The Sin dosen't have that leeway to be sloppy they drop in I blind waste ALL there energy and skills and make a serious loss where im fine and tearing them apart EVEN worse than a warrior whitch i'm proficent at dispatching Because Air is designed to do that. -- Ansi :So I assmue you have trouble with 2+ melee targets.... go Blinding flash + epidemic o.O (so many E/Mes dont use any Me skills >.> ) ~Ako 12:17, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::... don't. -Silk Weaker 15:20, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :: most eles that want mass blind go for blind surge, this is more of a util on a spiker build so oppening one more slot for blind is kinda of meh... 201.27.158.243 01:45, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Icon This has been bugging me for years, being the ugliest icon yet imo. Even I could probably make a better one... in MS Paint. 220.101.138.181 07:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Usage If this skill keeps bugging you in PvE, equip your heroes with caster axes/swords and wear a staff yourself when aggroing. Monster AI makes the creature use this skill on players wearing melee weapons, not on melee professions. Saved me a lot of annoying battles in D'alessio Seaboard anyhow. --Progger 17:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Or just bring lots of Illusionary Weapon characters. NURF That hurts. Mercurius Ter Maxim 21:49, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :You lost 2 seconds. Not that bad. --Shadowcrest 21:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::its not the duration thats really the problem, any good pvp monk will remove that from key melee in half a second. i think the problem with this skill is the recharge, but saying that, i got no beef with this skill and 4 seconds is fine with me--195.93.21.68 14:06, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::You can balance it like this: 2 second cast, 5 second recharge Vandalism I spotted vandalism and tried to revert, but i wasn't sure how to, can an experienced wikian fix this? Roland Cyerni 15:50, 1 June 2008 (UTC)